


Welcome to the family

by Longhairedfury1



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoptive Parent Hatake Kakashi, Adorable, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Baby Shinsou Hitoshi, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Family Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pro Hero Dabi (My Hero Academia), Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longhairedfury1/pseuds/Longhairedfury1
Summary: Why are you up so early?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Welcome to the family

The soft patter of rain hits the windows as Aizawa sits at the island, laptop in front of him, neat stacks of papers around him and a large black mug. He has on his glasses and is typing away on the laptop.   
  
“Why are you up so early?”  
  
He looks over to see sasuke shuffle into the kitchen.   
  
“Putting in these grades.”  
  
“You know Momma crow isn’t going to be pleased to see you up this early on your day off.”  
  
Aizawa chuckles at the nickname sasuke has given kakashi.  
  
“I know but I need to put these grades in or my kids who aren’t my kids will have my head.”  
  
Sasuke chuckles as he makes himself a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch, turning the TV on. He goes to the music app, selecting the playlist entitled “The Soul Suite” and hits play. The soulful voice of Teyana Taylor floats into the air.   
  
“What do you know about this?” Aizawa asks, smiling at Sasuke who smirks.   
  
“You play this shit all the time.”  
  
He chuckles. Sasuke sips his coffee as he looks at his phone before it dings.   
  
“I swear...what is up with you goddamn early birds?”  
  
Aizawa raises an eyebrow as he looks back.   
  
“Who’s texting you at,” Aizawa looks at the time on the stove. “7:15?”  
  
“Naruto.”  
  
“Uzumaki?”  
  
Sasuke nods before looking at Aizawa who’s smirking like the cat who ate the canary.   
  
“Shut up!” he squeaks, blushing.   
  
“Does hatake know?”  
  
“No, and don’t tell him!”  
  
“Don’t tell me what?” kakashi asks, making sasuke jump at hearing his voice and Aizawa smirks.   
  
“Nothing Scarecrow. Good morning.”  
  
Kakashi shuffles over to Aizawa, hugging him from behind as he rests his head on his shoulder blade.   
  
“Good Morning. Why are you up so early?”  
  
“Grades.”  
  
Kakashi nods before shuffling to the stove and grabs the kettle, filling it with fresh water before putting it back. He turns the stove on before grabbing his Make-out Paradise themed mug. Both sasuke and Aizawa shake their head at the sight of it.  
  
“Don’t judge my mug!”  
  
“I’m going to judge,” sasuke says as he walks into the kitchen, refilling his mug. “Cause it’s ugly.”  
  
“Oh hush.”  
  
Sasuke’s phone lights up, kakashi snatching it away as he looks at the screen.   
  
“fox,” he reads. “Whose that?”  
  
“None of your business!” Sasuke exclaims with a blush as he snatches his phone away.   
  
“They’re clearly important if they can text you at 7:30 and you aren’t cursing them to high heavens and threatening to kill them.”  
  
Sasuke blushes as kakashi grins.  
  
“Shouta! Sasuke has a significant other!”  
  
“I do not!”  
  
Aizawa says nothing as he sips his own coffee.   
  
“Who is it sasuke?”  
  
“None of your business! Dad! Help!”  
  
“kakashi…”  
  
“Shouta, don’t you want to know? Sasuke actually has someone outside of us and the Yamada-Shimura family! Aren’t you curious?”  
  
Aizawa shrugs making kakashi’s eyes narrow.   
  
“You know who it is! Tell me!”  
  
“That is not my place to tell.”  
  
Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief as kakashi huffs before he gives an evil grin. Aizawa’s eyes widen.   
  
“Oh, no. Your son is right there. Don’t you dare!”  
  
“I won’t do it if you tell me who it is.”  
  
Aizawa shakes his head, his short manbun flying as he does.   
  
“kakashi no!”  
  
“Tell me!”  
  
“No!”  
  
Sasuke has no idea what kakashi is threatening Aizawa with but its clearly something cause the man looks horrified and flustered. Kakashi begins to move towards Aizawa who slides off the chair and then sprints down the hall. Kakashi follows, sasuke blinking at seeing his parents take off. He hears a laugh before Aizawa exclaims “hatake!” and then there is a soft moan. He blushes. He sometimes hates having such young parents who can go at it like rabbits.   
  
“Who is it?” kakashi whispers to Aizawa who is laying on the floor, kakashi straddling him.   
  
“kakashi I am not telling you.”  
  
“Not even if I wear the set?”  
  
Aizawa bites his bottom lip. As a gag gift, he brought kakashi a lingerie set that came with a matching garter belt and stockings. It was silver and matches his hair.   
  
“I’ll wear it and take pictures if you tell me.”  
  
Aizawa lets out a soft groan before shaking his head.   
  
“No, kakashi--as tempting as that offer is--no. It took work to get sasuke comfortable enough with us to even call you Momma crow and me Dad. I’m not going to tell you and don’t you go about pestering sasuke to tell you either.”  
  
Kakashi huffs but nods in understanding.   
  
“Fine, It’s just...I’m excited for him.”  
  
“I know you are scarecrow,” Aizawa says as he sits up, keeping kakashi in his lap. “But just let him tell you when he’s ready okay?”  
  
Kakashi nods before smiling as Aizawa kisses his forehead.   
  
“Now, I think I hear the kettle.”  
  
“Oh fuck!” kakashi exclaims before running downstairs, Aizawa chuckling.

“Hey, Dad?”  
  
Aizawa looks up from his laptop, still working on getting these papers graded and the grades in. He sees sasuke is dressed in black jeans a navy blue hoodie and a black face mask in his hand.   
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Can you give me a ride to the mall? If you’re not too busy of course.”  
  
“I can’t give you a ride but I can call you a lyft. Meeting up with him?”  
  
Sasuke nods, blushing as Aizawa smiles, grabbing his phone.   
  
“shinsou?”  
  
The young boy pauses his game and looks at his dad.   
  
“Can you go get my wallet? It’s on the dresser upstairs.”  
  
Shinso nods, running upstairs. He returns moments later and hands it to Aizawa who takes his credit card out. He orders a lyft before handing the card to sasuke.   
  
“It will be here in five minutes. Should be there by the time you get downstairs. Don’t spend too much on the card.”  
  
“Dad I can’t--”  
  
“Yes. Even if it’s not really a date and you two are just hanging out, you may want to treat yourself. Or him.”  
  
Sasuke blushes but smiles.   
  
“Thanks. “  
  
“No problem. Have fun. Please don’t do anything kakashi would do.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me twice.”  
  
Aizawa chuckles as sasuke ruffles shinsou’s hair before fist-bumping Aizawa and leaves.   
  
“Poppa?”  
  
“Yes, Little man?”  
  
‘Where’s Sasuke going?”  
  
“He is going to hang out with a friend.”  
  
Shinsou nods before returning to his game as Aizawa returns to his work.

“Naruto!”  
  
The fox-looking boy looks up, smiling shyly at seeing sasuke who walks over. The two hug, Naruto blushing a bright red as sasuke nuzzles his cheek.   
  
“S-Saskue!” he squeaks.   
  
“Sorry,” he murmurs as he takes his hand, the two intertwining their fingers before they begin to walk the mall. “How has your day been?”  
  
“G-G-Good. I just did homework...slept.”  
  
Sasuke nods.

“My Dad knows we’re dating.”  
  
Naruto blushes red, stumbling slightly.   
  
“A-Aizawa-Sensei knows?” he whispers.   
  
“Yeah but he isn’t going to say anything.”  
  
Naruto blushes, rubbing his face before squeaking as he feels slightly chapped lips on his cheek. Sasuke grins before pulling his mask back up.   
  
“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”  
  
Naruto pulls his hood up and down, making sasuke laugh.   
  
“Come in. Let’s go get ice cream. My treat.”  
  
Naruto smiles as he takes his hand again, the two walking towards the food court.  
Aizawa’s phone dings and he sees its a text from sasuke. He opens it before smiling. It’s a video. Sasuke is recording naruto who is looking at awe at the plushes in the Disney store.   
  
“Do you see something you like?”  
  
Naruto nods before picking up an Bambi plush making sasuke and Aizawa chuckle.   
  
“Bambi? You know he’s a shy and clumsy deer right?”  
  
“Y-Yes. That’s why I want him.”  
  
Sasuke laughs as naruto nuzzles the Bambi.   
  
“Fine. Bambi it is.”  
  
The video ends and Aizawa texts sasuke back, telling him that he approves of the plush picked. He feels kakashi climb into his lap and he smiles as kakashi lays on him, head on his chest as he peeks at his phone.   
  
“Is that sasuke?”  
  
He nods.  
  
“He got his boyfriend an bambi plush.”  
  
“ Boyfriend ?”  
  
Aizawa rolls his eyes but nods as kakashi grins.   
  
“That’s cute,” kakashi says. “Can I get an bambi plush?”  
  
“You’re more of a Stitch.”  
  
“Stitch?”  
  
“From Lilo and Stitch. The little alien.”  
  
Kakashi stares at him as Aizawa frowns.   
  
“You don’t know who stitch is?”  
  
Kakashi keeps staring at him.  
  
“shinsou! We’re watching a movie!”  
  
Shinsou runs to the living room as Aizawa quickly finds the movie to watch and hits play. He dims the light as he goes to grab some snacks from the kitchen for them.   
  
“I cannot believe you have never seen Lilo and Stitch.”  
  
“I didn’t have a childhood remember?”  
  
“Remind me to punt your parents the next time I see them.”  
  
Kakashi giggles as they settle down as the movie starts.  
“Are you sure you want to do this Fox?” sasuke asks as they stand outside the apartment building.   
  
“Y-Y-Yeah.”  
  
Sasuke nods as he leads him inside. They get on the elevator, going upstairs to the floor with the apartment. Naruto stares.   
  
“I didn’t know...you’re rich…”  
  
Sasuke blushes as he takes his face mask off.   
  
“I don’t know if we’re rich but they are well off. Judging by the fact Dad gave me his card and told me to treat myself and you.”  
  
Naruto nods as they step out, walking to the door that has a matt in the front that says “Bitch Don’t Wear No Shoes In My House.” naruto stares.   
  
“A gift from family friends,” sasuke explains as he unlocks the door. “I’m home! And I bring a guest!”  
  
They get no reply and sasuke frowns as he closes the door behind Naruto. They take their shoes off and walk to the living room where Aizawa is between kakashi and shinsou, the trio watching Coco .  
  
“I know you aren’t watching what I think you’re watching.”  
  
“You know kakashi didn’t have a childhood,” Aizawa says before looking up, smiling at sasuke and naruto. “Oh, Hello Uzumaki!”  
  
Kakashi looks up and stares.   
  
“Is that Fox?”  
  
Sasuke nods as kakashi squeals, the couple blushing as Aizawa shakes his head.   
  
“kakashi. Calm down.”  
  
“Sorry!” kakashi chirps before standing, the movie pauses as he walks over, hand held out. “Kakashi!”  
  
“N-Naruto. I didn’t know…”  
  
“I don’t really like bragging about it,” sasuke mumbles. “Besides, they’re pretty private.”  
  
He nods, panicking slightly before sasuke takes his hand, squeezing it.   
  
“We were about to order dinner. Would you like to stay naruto?” Aizawa asks, taking the card back from sasuke.  
  
“I-I-If I’m not intruding…”  
  
“Not at all. Go change you two.”  
  
Sasuke nods as he pulls sasuke after him and kakashi smiles at Aizawa before kissing his cheek.   
  
“They’re so cute!”  
  
Aizawa grins.

The family sits around the island, enjoying the various sushi platters. They’re talking quietly.  
  
“So Uzumaki,” kakashi begins making the shy boy look up. “Is sasuke treating you well?”  
  
Sasuke huffs as naruto gives a shy smile before nodding. Kakashi smiles.   
  
“Good or else I would have to have a talk with sasuke.”

“Momma crow,” sasuke groans as he covers his face.   
  
Kakashi smiles as Aizawa shakes his head, holding a piece of sushi up to shinsou who opens his mouth. Shinsou eats it, chewing as he does a happy wiggle making naruto giggle softly. Shinsou smiles at him before opening his mouth again.   
  
“shinsou you can feed yourself,” kakashi says with a soft smile but holds a piece of sushi up to him. He eats it, grinning as he picks his chopsticks back up and begins to feed himself.   
  
“S-S-So you’re not going to question m-m-me?” naruto shyly asks, looking at the couple who look at each other before looking at him.   
  
“No,” Aizawa replies, offering a soft smile. “You’re our son’s boyfriend and we both know you as a student and you are a fine young man. No need to interrogate or question you.”  
  
He nods as sasuke lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
“Oh, thank god,” he murmurs.   
  
“But you young man,” Aizawa begins, looking at sasuke with calm black eyes, sasuke swallowing hard. “You hurt Uzumaki and I will beat your ass for him.”  
  
“Momma crow!”  
  
“Aizawa no threatening sasuke for naruto.”  
  
Shinsou and naruto giggle as Aizawa sticks his tongue out at which earns him a playful glare.   
  
“You sure you want to join this crazy family?” kakashi asks, the three other males looking at him. “What?”  
  
“You are the last person allowed to call any of us crazy,” sasuke states.   
  
“Agreed,” Aizawa says with a nod.   
  
Shinsou simply nods as kakashi gives a squawk of indignation.   
  
“I am not crazy!”  
  
“And I am a hero,” sasuke grumbles.   
  
“You’re on track to be one!” kakashi counters as the table settles into lighthearted banter, naruto drawn into light conversation with shinsou about his quirk.  
Naruto begins to spend more time at the Messor, learning that the two adults are almost completely the opposite of their public persona.   
  
Kakashi is doting, really living up to the nickname of “Momma crow” as sasuke calls him. Whenever naruto comes over, kakashi always has snacks and drinks waiting for them, when he’s home. He plays games with shinsou, helps the two teens with homework, and always greets Aizawa at the door when he comes home. Naruto is honestly surprised the two aren’t married and sasuke said that it’s only a matter of time before they put a ring on it.   
  
Aizawa is also a doting and caring parent, reminding naruto about how he is as a teacher. His family climbs all over him once he’s through the door and he carries them to the couch, dropping onto it while they hug him. He is gentle but firm, never raising his voice with the kids even when they’ve done something to deserve it. He remembers once that sasuke and shinsou had been arguing over the switch and had dropped it, cracking the screen. Aizawa looked at the two boys with an unimpressed look but simply sighed.   
  
“shinsou, we had this conversation before: sasuke is allowed to used the switch first on Friday evenings. Sasuke, I know you were annoyed but letting go while shinsou is pulling wasn’t nice. Now, apologise to each other.”  
  
“Sorry Nii-san,” shinsou mumbles, looking down.   
  
“Sorry, shinsou,” sasuke replies.   
  
“Repairing the screen is going to be coming from both of your allowance.”  
  
They nod before Aizawa makes sure the game can still connect to the TV. Once he made sure it was fine, he left them to their own devices.   
  
Right now, its Saturday night and the family is in the living room for a movie night. There is food, snacks, and drinks.   
  
“Are we sure about starting with a horror movie?” Aizawa asks, looking at his family.   
  
“Yes!” kakashi and shinsou chirp, Aizawa shaking his head as he sighs.   
  
“Everyone has their partner for this movie right?”  
  
They all nod, sasuke holding naruto’s hand up as shinsou and kakashi raise Aizawa’s hand.   
  
“Alright then. Let’s begin,” he says as he starts the movie.  
Aizawa knew this was going to happen. He knew it but just let it happen. What was the thing he knew was going to happen?  
  
Ending up as the emotional support for everyone during a horror movie.   
  
Kakashi is on his right, pressed to his side with shinsou in his lap. Shinsou is using a pillow as a shield, hiding and peeking out the sides as the movie goes on. Sasuke is pressed to his left, naruto in his lap, an arm around his shoulders pulling him close as naruto shakes. Aizawa somehow has his arms fully around them, holding them tight as he protects them from the horrors of the movie.   
  
There’s a particular scare and they all scream, Aizawa’s lap becoming filled with limbs and weight. He yelps at being elbowed by kakashi.   
  
“Fuck,” he mumbles, as he squeezes his eyes shut at the pain.   
  
“Sorry,” kakashi whispers.   
  
“Fine,” he murmurs.   
  
There’s another jump scare and Aizawa growls before grabbing the remote and pausing the movie.   
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Oh don’t hey me!” he snaps, “You’re all terrified and I know that bed upstairs is not big enough for all of us to sleep on. We are watching Disney movies and I don’t want to hear a peep of objection. Do you understand?”  
  
They all nod frantically as Aizawa lets out a sigh.   
  
“I’ll go make us hot chocolate.”  
  
“Love you,” kakashi says as Aizawa shakes his head before kissing each of them on the forehead, naruto squeaking in surprise before turning bright red. Sasuke pats his back.   
  
“Welcome to the family Uzumaki,” sasuke says with a smile as he blushes, relaxing against sasuke.


End file.
